


Descendants of Darkness Camp

by olicityfan15



Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types, Arrow (TV 2012), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dark, Descendants - Freeform, Evil, F/F, F/M, Family, Good, Kids, LGBT, M/M, Multi, differences, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Five kids, two camps and all hailing from some of the worst villains out there, what could go wrong





	1. Mel Dragoborn

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue
> 
> Welcome to Descendants of the Darkness summer camp. A place where children born to those who've been labeled a villain and keepers of the darkness can come and feel safe. A place where we don't try to change the child but allow them to find themselves be it following in their families footsteps or walking their own path.
> 
> Good, bad, dark, light. What do any of those words truly mean and whose to say how they define who we are? We have been taught that no matter what certain attributes make us either good or evil. If you don't follow a certain set of rules or you dress in a certain way your evil. But then a so called "super hero" breaks those same rules in the name of "justice" and he or she is good. 
> 
> This camp is for those who have been deemed "evil" by society and their families. They Made choices their so called "good" counterparts might have, or did make but have been labeled for either looking different or not being a certain way. 
> 
> Television and books would have us believe that the children of these so called "evil villains" would want to run away or have nothing to do with their parents but what if they did? What if they wanted to seize their family name and make it theirs? What if they also knew that what society thinks and what's true is usually never correct. 
> 
> Please take a moment and enjoy the story of five kids who aren't running away from their families but embracing who they are and won't become what society thinks they should. They truly embody what this camp is all about.
> 
> We hope that you and your child will enjoy the stay at The Descendants of Darkness Summer Camp.

Mel sat playing with TicTic, her baby dragon. TicTic was the first dragon her mother had trusted to take care of on her own and she wasn't going to disappoint her. It wasn't usually a good thing to disappoint her mother in the first place but Mel actually cared if she did this time. 

Maleficent watched from the window of their palace in the enchanted woods. Mel was growing up that was a dismal fact. She didn't like that fact either. 

She petted her dragon guardian, black Smoke, king of the black dragons. He nuzzled her and she smiled at him. "Ah smoke, she is growing up and I actually feel bad she doesn't have many friends. A girl needs someone by her side. I have my girls, Ursula and Cruella but she doesn't have anyone she'll talk to" maleficent said laying her head against smoke. 

Smoke nuzzled her again. "I heard Cruella is sending her daughter to a summer camp maybe Mel would like that as well. I mean what would it hurt" Smoke said smiling. Maleficent thought about it and nodded. "I can always count on you Smoke" she said and headed out to talk to Mel. 

TicTic looked up as Maleficent sat next to them. After petting the baby dragon she placed a hand on Mel's shoulder. "You know Cruella's daughter is going to summer camp, how would you like to join her?" Maleficent asked casually. 

Looking at her mom, Mel sighed. "Is this a request or is this a your going but I'm playing nice thing" Mel said and blasted the nearest tree with a fire ball. Mel smiled. She always felt better after blasting something with a fireball. Maleficent smiled as well. Soon Mel will be able to breathe fire and become a dragon. They grow up so fast.

"It's a request my dear. I believe that you should though. Every queen needs her close friends to help her out of dire situations, even the evil ones" maleficent said smiling. Mel tilted her head and rolled her eyes. She didn't play well with others and most of the time that was because she didn't find anyone that was like her. 

Most kids wanted to get away from their "bad" or "evil" parents but she embraced it. If her mother wanted to bend the rules all the power to her. If the so called "good guys" could do it for their "rules and ways" why couldn't they. Why was their idea of right and wrong the right way. Who died and made them the bearers of right and wrong? The goodie goodies made her feel sick inside. 

"Fine mother, I'll go but only if you promise me none of those snot nose princesses will be there. They all think they so much better because they're the so called "good ones". I call bullshit. No one but the person making the choice can decide if its good or bad" Mel says huffing. 

Maleficent smiled and pulled Mel in for a deep hug which got another grunt. "Tonight we celebrate with your favorite dinner, pizza with extra chicken and tomorrow we head to the the camp" Maleficent said and they headed back into the palace.

The next day Mel groaned as she got into the car that her mother bought last time they were in the real world. Mel hated it there. Having to leave TicTic and Smoke at home just felt wrong. The enchanted forest was their home and kingdom and she shouldn't have to face the "normals". 

The trip there was as boring as Mel had thought. Her mom drove super slow. She was pretty sure that she saw a turtle pass them by. The thought made Mel laugh causing a smirk on her mothers face,

As they drove under the sign saying 'Welcome to the evilest of all camps' which caused Mel to make a long, drawn out moan. Maleficent laughed. She should've known that Cruella would pick a camp with such a gaudy slogan. She did like the name though 'DODC: Descendants of Darkness Camp' it just felt right. 

Helping Mel get her bag out of the car maleficent looked at her teenage daughter. She was growing too fast but she was also so proud of Mel and hopefully by the end of this trip Mel will have found her own self confidence. 

Maleficent hugged her daughter and handed a sheet of paper to her daughter. "Here is where I depart my dear daughter. Take care of yourself and I shall see you in two weeks" maleficent said proudly hugging Mel. Mel nodded and hugged her mom and was thankful when she got into the death machine and started home.

Mel looked at the note and it said 

❧  
Name: Mel Dragonborn  
Age: 15  
Magic user/dragon/future queen  
Cabin#666/ legions of doom  
❧

Mel groaned and headed to the stupid wooden tent. She went is and noticed there was space for five people and she was the first one there. She groaned and flipped down onto the furthest bed which was unnaturally comfortable. She closed her eyes and waited for the others.


	2. Cassie Deville

Cassie ran up and down the hallways of her parents mansion. She was super excited to be going to the 'DODC' summer camp. She had never been to camp before and she was super excited to make some super awesome friends. 

A soft meow came from the top of her head. Cassie rolled her eyes upward and smiled at Mr. Lambert. He was her kitten and he rode on her head everywhere she went. Her mom even had mad sure he could go to camp with her.

Mr. Lambert meowed and jumped into Cassie's awaiting arms. Tomorrow the two of them would embark on an amazing adventure in the wild unknown. She had learned the camp so and all read all the handbooks to be fully prepared. Cassie was proud of herself because she knew that she could pass the test to become a counselor if she wanted to but she wanted to be a camper first. 

Cruella came into the living room and smiled. She liked watching Cassie be young. She also was glad Cassie liked cats more than dogs. Ursula came in and kissed Cruella on the cheek. "She sure is excited" Ursula says setting a plate full of snacks on the table. "She sure is" Cruella says as Cassie and Mr. Lambert ran over and started munching. They loved their moms tuna biscuits. 

Cruella and Ursula sit on the couch and watch as their daughter and her cat took down the entire plate of biscuits in under a minute. "Come here Cassie, I have your cabin number and name if you want to know" Ursula said. Cassie nodded and jumped into her mothers lap. 

Ursula smiles and reads:

 

❧  
Name: Cassie Deville  
Age: 6  
Can talk to animals and control the wildlife around her  
Cabin #666/The legions of doom  
❧

Cassie smiled and then looked at Ursula very seriously. "Why isn't mamas last name part of mine?" Cassie asked sadly causing Mr. Lambert to nuzzle her trying to make her happy again. "Mama doesn't really have a last name so we took your other mamas last name and that's fine with me" Ursula said giving Cassie a strong hug with her arms and a couple tentacles. Cassie laughed and hugged her back but her small tentacles couldn't wrap around Ursula which caused more laughter. 

Ursula and Cruella took Cassie into the kitchen and got her and Mr. Lambert some dinner. Cassie tried to stifle her yawn but to no avail. The two women picked Cassie up and took her to bed. "When you wake up little angel, it will be time to finally go to camp" Cruella said and they both kissed an already sleeping Cassie goodnight and snuck out as Mr. Lambert took his spot right against Cassie's small chest.

The next morning Cassie and Mr. Lambert where the first ones in the car. Cassie was super excited and packed and repacked her bag three times that morning. 

With a long sigh, Ursula and Cruella got into the front seats, Cruella was always the driver since Ursula hated driving. 

Cassie sang the camp song all the way there. Her moms were just trying not to cry. They had offered to stay as parent volunteers but Cassie had none of that. They were proud of her independence but also saddened by it as well. 

As they pulled under the sign Cassie began to wail. They had to calm her down quickly or her cry would shatter the windows, who knew they would have a daughter with what their friend Damien referred to as the canary cry. Mr. Lambert wrapped himself around her like a blanket as Cruella pulled the car over safely to the side of the driveway. 

Ursula reached back and pulled her daughter and cat into the front seat. "What's wrong dumpling?" Ursula asked wiping away Cassie's tears. "I don't want you guys to leave" Cassie said sniffling. Cruella and Ursula smiled. "We won't go anywhere Cassie I promise" Cruella said pinkie swearing. Cassie smiled and they finished the trip in. 

Cassie, Mr. Lambert and her moms went straight to cabin 666 where they found Mel lounging on one of the beds. 

Mel groaned at the realization that she would be in the same cabin as a six year old. Cassie ran over with Mr. Lambert on her head and gave Mel a big hug. She hugged her back quickly. 

"Cassie, will you be alright while we check into the counselor station?" Cruella asked. Cassie nodded. "Mel is here to watch me while your gone" Cassie said excitedly. 

Nodding the two women headed towards the counselor station and Cassie, Mel and Mr. Lambert waited patiently for their next arrivals.


	3. Daniel Luthor

"Why didn't Lena have to go to this damn summer camp at my age" Daniel said before slamming the door to his room. "I didn't have to go because I'm not anti-social" yelled back the sixteen year old Lena Luthor. "Oh and by the way I can hear the swearing in your head Daniel" Lena said laughing again. Damn psychic abilities Daniel thought again.

Laying down on his bed Daniel tried to put up the protection walls that his parents had taught him to use. He wished he was telekinetic instead of telepathic but ah well you take what you get. 

Daniel heard the door bell ring and the sound of giggling. That could only mean one thing. Lena's super annoying girlfriend Kara was there and they must be having an inside date. 

Kara didn't seem to care at all that their dad was the mighty arch nemesis to her dad.Kara was the daughter of Clark Kent aka superman, something only a super smart Luthor would know. And their dad was of course the amazing Lex Luthor of Luthor industries and a very common thorn in Clark's side. It's amazing because Kara was training to be what she dubs as super-girl and Daniel's sister was training to one day take over Luthor industries and she already got her foot in the door with Leonard Snart and Mick Rory as one of the legendary rogues. Super villainess dating a Super Heroine and for some reason Daniel could see them making it work.

He could hear the the two girls go on and on about how cute Mick and Leonard were as a couple. Daniel couldn't believe how much a future super hero loved to spend so much time with two of the most notorious villains because of how cute they were.

He packed up his bag for the two week bore fest. He wanted to work on his psychic powers more but supposedly even the son of the amazing Lex Luthor needed to have friends. Daniel threw his headphones in the bag and a charger because if he didn't have his music to calm his mind he could become a ticking time bomb and he knew it. 

He looked around his room and laid down again. It was only two weeks and he felt like it was the end of the world. He hated being around a lot of people and especially people his own age. Being psychic really had a downside for Daniel. He always felt so isolated because he had to always watch his powers closely. 

The next day after piling in the car with both Lena and Kara who gave him a peck on the cheek which Daniel immediately wiped away, the Luthor's headed to the Descendants of The Darkness summer camp. Kara giggled when they passed under the sign reading 'Welcome to the evilest of all camps', Daniel just moaned. 

The minute the car stopped Daniel jumped out with his gym bag and kissed his parents through the window and grabbed the paper explaining his cabin. He waved as they finally drove off and breathed a small sigh of relief. No more giggling girls and no more accidentally reading their thoughts of menstrual pain and of their never ending thoughts of how cute Mick and Leonard would be as parents. 

Daniel looked down at the paper:

❧  
Name: Daniel Luthor  
Age: 14  
Psychic with the potential for telekinesis and levitation  
Cabin #666/ Legions of Doom  
❧  
Daniel stared at the paper for a minute and tried to take it all in. It said he has the potential to be telekinetic and levitation. "Woah" Daniel thought, if this paper was correct then he would be twice as strong as all his family members. He smiled and searched out cabin 666 which was his favorite number. Lena thought it was cliche. But soon he would put her in her place. Though he did like the cute little get up Lena made for when she was a full fledge member of The Rogues. 

Finally locating the furthest cabin out, which Daniel didn't mind, he opened the door and found two girls staring at him. "Woah girls sorry, I am looking for 666" Daniel said backing out of the door. "Your in the right place, guess it's co-ed" Mel said and went back to the game of killer snakes with Cassie. That was Daniels favorite but he just put his stuff on one of the beds.

"Hi my name is Cassie Deville and I'm six years old that's Mel Dragonborne and she is fifteen. What's your name?" Cassie asked getting right into Daniels face. "My name is Daniel Luthor, nice to meet both of you. Mind if I join in on your game?" He asked not exactly knowing why except that he was bored and that could lead to bad things. The girls nod and the three of them go back to playing killer snakes.


	4. Conner Stiltskin

Baelfire sat with his younger brother outside their cabin. He knew it was hard for Conner not having their dad around but he was a tough lad even at fifteen. 

"When is dad getting back this time?" Conner asked starting to give up on caring. Bae didn't know what to say. He watched as his brother wove a piece of straw from the ground into the most beautiful string of gold he had ever seen. Their father could do the same but nowhere as easily as Conner. Baelfire could call to the spirits of the dead and travel to lands in the future or past as well as the land of the dead. Both boys knew that magically the were ten times stronger than their father. 

The boys finally saw Rumple heading up the walkway. He had his arms full of food and provisions. The smile on his face and the pep in his step was something neither had seen from their father in a long while. "Guess what boys, I've finally done it. I've ridden myself as the dark one and now we may move on to better times. First things first though, we are going to eat like kings" Rumple said heading inside whistling a merry tune. 

Jumping up both boys ran inside. They helped their dad cook up a wonderful meal and they sat and talked for hours about where they would like to go and what they çwould love to see. 

Near the end of the evening Baelfire pulled out a piece of paper and looked strait at Conner. "I've been putting this together for a while Conner. It's a two week summer camp in the normal world where you can meet friends and have some you time" Baelfire says smiling. 

Conner looks between his dad and Baelfire. "That sounds like a lot of fun but I don't want to leave the family. I mean dad just defeated the evil and we have a chance to be together all the time" Conner sad his eyes tearing up for the first time in a long while. 

Rumple put a hand on his younger boy's shoulder. "You go and have fun and when you get back we shall do something grand as a whole family" Rumple said smiling. Conner searched his face and could tell the smile was genuine and he was telling the truth. Conner nodded. 

A week later Conner was putting together his bag when he found something strange under his pillow. It was the dagger of the dark one and it had his name on it. 

"Conner Stiltskin, I've chosen you to be the next dark one" the blade said in his mind. Conner started to shake a little and then composed himself. "Fine, I'll be the next dark one but you won't over power me like you did my father. I will prove you can have the power of the dark ones and still be sane" Conner said with certainty and no doubt what so ever. "So many have said that and all have failed, maybe you'll prove that it can be done" the blade says with a slight laugh. Conner rolled his eyes and shoved the knife into his bag. 

The next morning Rumple, Baelfire and Conner used magic to get to the camp. A couple counselors saw them but didn't seem to care. Conner smiled. "This camp may not be so normal after all" Conner said to Baelfire. Bae nodded and hugged Conner. "Be good now because if your not i will send you straight into a burning volcano" Baelfire said laughing. Conner nodded and smiled nervously knowing Baelfire wasn't lying.

Rumple came over and stood in front of of his son. "Have fun Conner and when camp is over we shall go on a marvelous adventure" Rumple said hugging his son softly, shocked when Conner hugged back. Rumple and Bae said their final goodbyes and with a cloud of smoke they vanished. 

Conner looked at the piece of paper Bae put into his hands

❧  
Name: Conner Stiltskin  
Age: 15  
Weave straw into gold by hand, the dark one, speak with the dead  
Cabin #666/Legions of doom  
❧  
Conner smirked at the name and number on the paper. He also wondered how it knew he was the dark one but just shrugged it off to magic.

He came to the cabin and slowly walked in. He saw the others gathered around a table playing some game. He looked around and groaned. His cabin in the woods seemed much more well taken care of then this lumber trap.

He placed his bag near one of the empty beds and plopped onto it. He didn't care to play any games and the others seemed preoccupied with it. 

He took the dagger out and stared at it hoping he was right and would master it instead of it mastering him.


	5. Nora Darhk

Nora Darhk switched off the tv and groaned. The only channel she could get to was Disney and all that was on was descendants and she hated that movie. A bunch of whiny brats whining about their fates. 

She didn't understand why her dad blocked the tv channels but he did. He said that he didn't want her to stumble on anything her thirteen year old eye balls shouldn't see. She groaned when he said that because she was present at the massacre of Star City. She even took part in it for a little while until her overprotective dad swept her up and they bolted for Ivy town.

The people here must be idiots, Nora thought to herself covering her bored face with a pillow. She couldn't believe that her dad had used his real name in buying the house and and getting a job and no one even blinked an eye. No one at school didn't seem scared or asked her what it was like to have Damien as a father. It was like nobody seemed to care. Oh well she thought throwing the pillow and when she didn't hear it crash into the ugly case she was aiming at she looked up. 

Staring at her with that stupid grin on her face was Damien. "Dang dad, first you block the channels on the tv then you ruin my shot. Summer break is becoming snoring break" she said melodramatically copying the weirdos in that dumb movie. 

Damien sat himself on the couch next to Nora. He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry baby, I signed you up for summer camp. It's a two week program that takes you out into the woods and you learn some great survival skills. Yes, even I was a boy scout myself once and it has really come in handy" Damien said giving her a giant hug. 

Nora groaned and faked passing out onto her dads lap. "Why are you doing this to me?" She whined. Damien ruffled her hair. "Because I'm evil. No actually I'm doing it because I'm your dad and you seriously need to move off of this couch someday" he said pretending to peel Nora off the couch. Again she groaned and flopped to the other side. 

Nora's pink hair fell into her face and she brushed it aside. Damien still wasn't sure why his daughter wanted pink hair but he let her get it anyways. He smiled as she worked some of the magic he taught her without even thinking about it. "Hey Nora? Wanna learn some more of those spells?" Damien asked patting her knee. She looked at him through strands of pink hair and nodded. The two of them got up and headed to the library to go over some new spells. 

The next day Nora got into the passenger side of her dads car and they headed to DODC: Descendants of Darkness Camp. Nora thought it sounded like some cheesy Disney movie and hated it already. Damien promised her that she would have fun. "I went when I was your age and I loved it" Damien said smiling. "Now I know it's going to be a mess" Nora said and sulked the rest of the way.

When they pulled into the camp it was as bad as she imagined. The sign was a bright red and orange and read 'Welcome to the evilest of all camps'. Nora wanted to scream and run. Damien smiled and broke into some camp cheer or something. Groaning Nora covered her face with her favorite pillow. 

Damien got out and opened Nora's door. "Come on sweetie, time to enjoy some out doors and make some friends. I made a lot of my close friends here" Damien said smiling to himself. She looked at him. Maybe if he had met his friends here, she would make some killer ones as well. She had to laugh at herself for even making that joke. 

Damien helped Nora get her bag out and held her close. It was the first time he had been away from her since the Star City incident and he was nervous. Nora noticed her dads nervousness and trying to hide her own said "dad, you taught me how to be strong and I will be fine" she said kissing his cheek. Damien nodded and before he could start crying he got in the car, waved and headed out.

Nora watched as her dad drove away. She wasn't scared but wasn't to thrilled being away from him for so long. She looked down at the paper he had handed her. It read:

❧  
Nora Darhk  
Age: 15  
Magic user, necromancer, deadly shot with a gun  
Cabin #666/ legions of doom  
❧

Nora groaned at the cliche cabin number and what was with the dumb nickname. She was so annoyed with the dumb names that it didn't even occur to her she had never told anyone she could raise the dead or that she shot a gun with precision with no training, though she preferred arrows. 

She sighed and headed to her cabin deciding it wasn't really worth the fight. Stepping in she saw that there were already four others there.


End file.
